Oh my my
by Kale Bishop
Summary: A few years have gone and come around, with laughter and joy to spread in town. Another day to spend with dear Isabella, and another day maybe to go over the bound. It "Must Be Love", said the lady in pink, and now she may have gotten what she's wanted sooner than she thinks. Advanced Happy Birthday PhinabellaDirectioner! (July 29) Hope you like it! One-shot!


**(Author's Note)**

Another one shot for another's birthday. It's actually on July 29, but I can't distract myself on that day so I'm going to post it early. Hope you enjoy it **PhinabellaDirectioner**! You might want to draw a cover art for this.

**Note: This story is based on her story, "Must Be Love" Link:(/s/9239377/1/Must-Be-Love). Inspired from the song "Mary's Song (Oh my my) by Taylor Swift".**

* * *

**Oh my my**

**Phineas POV**

"So… how do I look?" I asked.

"The same as every day." Said Ferb sarcastically.

"Good!"

He arches his brow in confusion.

"Isabella did say that she wanted it simple."

He simply understood and gave a thumbs-up. In excitement for my date with Isabella, I turned around and opened the door… well… almost opened the door. Right now my hand is seriously shaking as I thought about what I'm about to do. If it wasn't for my nervousness I would've rushed to Isabella's house in a matter of seconds. Not to mention that it has to be simple, but, knowing myself, "simple" wasn't my middle name in the first place. *Sigh*. Well what does a guy have to do, especially if it's for a really special girl?

I give one last exhale before I turn the door knob to what is going to be a special moment with her. Suddenly Ferb holds my shoulder. I look at him and he gives me a nod of encouragement. I simply nodded and we did a brofist and he ruffles my hair.

"Hey! I just combed that!"

Hehe! As if combing was even needed. It was already obvious between us that even if I comb my hair, it will still go back to its messy style. It would be nice to put hair gel in it but I hate the fact that it makes my hair stiff and itchy, so why even bother?

"Hehe! Well... wish me luck!"

**Isabella POV**

"You know? I'm kinda nervous." I said.

"You're just going out with him again Isabella." said Gretchen. "What makes you think today is something to be nervous about? I mean come on chief! It's Phineas. You could've gotten used to everything that he does, even if it's out of the ordinary."

"I don't know. Something tells me he's going to do something special."

"Just like every other day you've had together."

I simply shrug my shoulders. I wonder how long we've been dating.

*Ding Dong!*

"Oh well. Wish me luck!" I said.

**Phineas POV**

"Hey Izzy!"

"Hey Phin!"

"You ready?"

"Why yes! Yes I am!"

"*Gasp*. Isn't that my catchphrase?" I asked.

"How is it yours when everyone uses it?"

"Hehe! Never mind that. Let's go!"

"Okay!" we stepped outside and strolled along the sidewalk under the twilight sky. "So… where are you taking me this time? Mmmm… to Paris?" she asked.

"I already took you there, twice."

"How about the moon? With a romantic dinner."

"That's… not a bad idea."

"*Gasp* you're not taking me there are you?"

"I didn't bring space suits. Look. I'd love to play 20 questions with you but I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"But Phin, you promised…"

"Yeah! So?" I gave her a smirk.

"Huh?... Oh! Well you better be right. With that brain of yours I don't if you know the meaning of simple anymore."

"Oh haha. I don't think I'd even need Ferb to explain with that means."

"Okay. I trust you."

Well that made me grin ear to ear. "Good. Now wear this." I hand her a handkerchief.

"Oh. Thanks?"

"Hey! On your eyes Isabella. Not on your neck."

"… You're not going to kidnap me again are you?" she asked.

"Trust me. It wouldn't be so simple if I did would it?"

"Oh okay…" She said rantingly. "… there, I'm blindfo-WAAAGH! Phin! Why are you pushing me? PHIN!"

"Relax! I'm not gonna leave you in a dark alley nor am I going to pushi you all the way to a pool."

"Oh you better not Phineas Flynn!"

"Oh you'll see."

**Isabella POV**

I don't know where Phineas was taking me and this better not be some sort of prank. I'm enjoying this moment though. It's like some sort of trust exercise. Well… as long as he doesn't prank me harshly I won't get mad at him.

"Phin. You've been pushing for what, an hour?"

"Hey! It's only been 25 minutes."

"Well it's kinda difficult to trust you, you know. Especially what you've been doing to me since we were kids."

"So… what will happen if I kept my promise?"

"Hmm… we'll see."

"Well get ready! Take off the blind fold."

Alright! I take off the blind fold and before me… Hey! The view… The rooftop… Oh my gosh!

"Make a wish Izzy!"

I glance at Phineas, who's now holding a ballong in each hand. He hands me one… but I'm not finished.

"Hey! You lied."

"Wha- huh?"

"You said it would be something simple."

"Yeah…"

"Well this… isn't simple. It's special."

"Oh… I-I didn't…"

"Abupbup!" he looks at me, truly sorry, and all I could do was hug him by the neck, almost causing him to let go of his balloon. "I love you Phin."

Maybe I was wrong to request something simple, because everything he ever does for me was never ever simple. But… because of this, that just means I just used the right words. He takes a moment, probably to collect what just happened in that oblivious, simple-minded red head, and finally he hugs me back.

"I love you too Izzy."

It was a good few seconds of warmth as we finally let go. I look into his eyes and he looks into mine.

"Make a wish." He said.

He leads me to the edge of the roof top and we say a silent prayer to our balloons. Well, wonder what I wished for? Well, I'm not telling you. Hehe! It's too precious for me.

"Did you make a wish?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Ready? 1! 2! 3!"

We toss our balloons up into the air and we watch the two balloons rise into the orange sky in a spiral motion.

"*Sigh* I can't believe until now… we're still together."

"Yeah… Oh! That reminds me."

He hands me… Cotton Candy!

"*Gasp* Oh Phin." I look at a memorable snack we've had before.

"Happy Friendship Anniversary! Or as I'd like to call it: The first time we met slash became best friends slash made a wish anniversary!"

"Hehe! Thanks PHin. I can't believe I forgot to buy you a gift."

"Oh that's okay!"

"But it's our anniversary. Well I guess I'll just give you one."

"And what's that?"

"Mmmmmmwah! There. Happy Anniversary!"

"*Gasp*… wwwow!"

"Hehe! You're never gonna get used to that are you."

"Nope! No I won't"

"Good! I just… can't believe it. It's been, what? How many years?"

"I can't seem to recall. But they're precious years."

" Yeah. I just… can't believe it." I start to sing. "A few years have gone and come around, and we are sittin in our favorite spot in town…"

… then I stopped, because I know what words are going to follow. My heart pounds for those words, yearning for those to become real. It was silent, eerily silent. I look at Phineas… who bashfully looks at me…

"Well… here goes nothin'!" he said.

… he… GOT DOWN ON ONE KNEE?!

"Isabella?" he brings out… A LITTLE BOX! "Will you marry me?"

"*Gasp* OH… MY… *SNIFF* *SNIFF*"

I JUST… CAN'T BELIEVE IT… HE PROPOSED TO ME! I must've cried about an entire minute, because Phineas just stood there waiting.

"Umm… Isabella?" he whispered.

"*Sniff* Huh?"

"I do!" he said.

WAIT! WHAT? Oh right… the marriage.

"And do you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, take him as your beloved husband, for better, for worse, now and forever?"

I glance at the priest, at Phineas, then at the audience. I gave one last glance to my husband to be.

"*Sniff* I do!"

"And now I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The entire chapel went wild as Phineas kissed me. As Phineas carried me across the aisle I waved at my friends who came, maybe the entire town, my mom and his mom, who now have red eyes and tears. He gives me one last passionate kiss before I step on the floor of our new home. *Dreamy Sigh*. I give a kiss to my husband.

"Mommy! Daddy!" said Marie as she pops between our heads, interrupting our kiss.

"Marie!" we both said as we both gave her a kiss.

"Waaaaaah!"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Zzzzz…"

"Shhh! Little Ana's sleeping!" whispered Marie to her siblings.

I was so proud of my family that I could just cry. Looking at little Marie, Robert, Charlie, and Ana made me so happy of what I've accomplished with him.

I looked at Phineas, still that optimistic boy with eyes that shined, and even until now… I still loved him. Even with that white hair, even with that crooked smile, I still loved him at 87 and he still loved me at 89.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

Regarding my **Take Two with Fanfiction Story, **The next chappie won't be the interview. There's important info regarding the next interview, just stay tuned. I'm sorry but I can't really promise that i can publish the interview by August. I'm really busy as of now.

Regarding the **Dragon Nest** **Story,** I'm going to post the prologue in my **For a Friend** **Story**. I have to go BTW. Ciao!


End file.
